Hiryū
Hiryū (氷竜, lit. Ice Dragon) is a dragon created by as a manifestation of his . Hagoromo create Hiryū to control all forms of coldness, this includes ice, snow, and even water. Being a dragon he was hunted for by humans, so therefor he had to create himself a human form in order to not be persecuted by the humans. Living among them for some time, Hiryū stayed with this clan of relativity peaceful people. He impregnated one of the women of the clan and she had a child that possessed the powers of ice. These powers was later on known as Ice Release, making Hiryū the originator of the Kekkei Genkai. As for the clan that affiliated himself with, it was later known as the . After reveling himself to be the dragon that the humans tried to hunt, Hiryū was forced to retreat from Humans which lead him to the far northern part of the Land of Lightning. Hiryū stayed there, making it his home and he never went down the mountain. While there, he created a beasts named Yukiotoko and created another dragon form for himself. Spending decades in these mountains, Hiryū created a skill called Deep Freeze which allowed him to reach temperatures of absolute zero. Eventually people would try to climb the mountains, only to be devoured by the Yukiotokos. However, a child named Kazaragi would one day unknowingly use Ice Release and Hiryū sensed this child as not only being an inheritor of Ice Release but a decedent of his bloodline. After freezing Kazaragi and awakening him 50 years later, Hiryū sealed himself inside of Kazaragi. Background Hiryū is a creation of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki as a manifestation of his power. Using natural energy, the element of ice and his Hiryū was created. Hiryū could speak, had emotion, all the features of a human Hiryū possessed. Additionally, Hiryū had the power of ice; he could manipulate the temperature of the environment, breathe a breath of cold air, and many more abilities. Being his creation, Hagoromo taught him to control his power and unlike tailed beast he was made completely of natural energy. Because of how much natural energy was within him, a large amount of chakra had to be placed within him enough to balance his natural energy with chakra. Because these two energies were balanced, this made Hiryū a sage. Hiryū was great friends with Hagoromo, learning many things from him and eventually he left Hagoromo's side with his permission to learn more about the world and people. Unlike the kind, loving, and pure manner Hagoromo showed towards Hiryū, humans saw this mythical beast that could be killed or tamed. Almost instantly he was hunted for by humans, he met the cruel side of humans that he did not like, so he retaliated. Hiryū even destroyed a whole clan, after this he was a primary target by many clans. To escape from this he created himself a human form and aligned himself with a clan later known as the . He stayed with this clan for years and eventually he Category:Tailed Beast